Your alive?
by love345
Summary: Gnomeo and Juliet have mourned over their dead parents for years, but what if they weren't actually dead? and what is Lord Redbrick's and Lady Blueberry's secret? Read and find out! will include drama and a lot of Romance
1. Sad morning

**Hello all! Sorry I haven't been working lately I been very busy with school and stuff, anyway I know you all like my other story so I've decided on another story to write on, and you know who I'm talking about and I've spoken to my good friend tpatfan about this and she loved it all this is for her and anybody else who reads my story. *kiss kiss***

It was a hot sunny day in England and two joined gardens are beginning two rise, in another garden there were two star crossed lovers fast asleep in each others arms, it's because of these two a horrible,ugly feud ended between blue gnomes and red gnomes and both gardens couldn't be happier, these two were each others soul mates and loved each other for who they were.

**Juliet's** **pov: **

As I was beginning to wake up to another day in paradise, I looked over my shoulder and saw my beautiful husband still fast asleep with his arms around me, I just wished we could stay like this forever,that's when he started to turn in his sleep and I could see his bright blue restarting to open, it's like I was falling in love with him all over again. The thing is when he woke up he looked so upset which is weird because he always smiles when he wakes.

"hey cutie" i flirted

"morning" he said miserbly

"hey,are you feeling ok?" i ask in concern

"oh ye i'm fine, just a little under the weather"

"well if you need any cheering up, you know i'm always here" i flirted again

"i know but i'm not really in the mood"

"are you sure?"

"yes"

"not even if i did this?"

then i started to kiss his neck and i could tell i was enjoying it as much as i was but he still looked very upset, i really wantd to know what was wrong with him.

"jules, if you don't mind i'm just gonna take a walk ok". he said still a little down

"oh ok, do you want me to come with you?" i asked concerned

"no it's ok i just want some alone time if that's alright."

"oh ok" i said sadly

"but i promise i will be all yours when i'm feeling better" he flirted

"ok, i'll be waiting". i flirted back

For the morning i hung around with nanette and explaind to her what was wrong with Gnomeo, she said maybe threr was nothing to worry about but that was when lady blueberry came towards us.

"Morning girls" she said sadly

"morning lady Blueberry, are you feeling alright?"

"Oh i'm fine thank you, ummm... have you seen Gnomeo?"

"yes he's gone for a walk," i said sadly that he wasn't with me

"oh my poor boy" she said with a tear in her eye

"do you know what's with him?" i asked hopefully

"well, this is a very sad day for him and also for me and the blue garden,"

"why is it a sad day?" nanette asked

"Today was the day Gnomeo's father died" she said sadly

i was in complete shock! how could i have not know? i should have known something, i felt really bad for Gnomeo and my mother in law and i wanted to help but what could i do? If only someone had told me i could cheer up my own husbend. But what i didn't understand was i know Gnomeo was very upset but Lady Blueberry didn't look as bad as him.

"OMG! that's terrible news, right juliet?" Nanette asked,

"hmmm...oh yes very sad."i said, i was still in a bit of a shock,

"it's a sad day for all blue Gnomes here" Lady B said

"ummmm... you don't look so upset" i said

"JULIET!" Nanette shouted

"what i'm just saying" i said

"no,no it's alright nanette" Lady B said. "i am very upset but my husbend has been dead for 13 years, Don't get me wrong but i always try and stay strong for Gnomeo's sake, sadly for Gnomeo he always mourns for his father on this day."

"Wow, that is soo sad" said nanette crying

"i admire you for doing that Lady B" i said removing my tears

"Thank you dear, but you know you can call me by my first name you know?"

"oh ok," i said but then i noticed i didn't know my own mother in law's first name, i was always used to calling her lady B which was now weird since she's my husbend's mother.

"ummm... what is your first name?" i asked stupidly, i really should have known it

"oh my goodness i never told you did i?"

"Nope sorry"

"its Marion" she said happily

i never expected that, it was a beautiful name and it suited her perfectly,it was still weird if i started calling her marion, like i said i was used to calling her Lady Blueberry.

"wow that's a beautiful name" i said

"thank you dear," she said

"what was Gnomeo's father called" Nanette asked

"his name was Robert, but i called him Rob while everybody else called him lord exept for Gnomeo who called him dad.

"were you the only one who called him rob?" i asked

"no, my best friend and his brother called him rob too" she said smiling

"who are they?" nanette asked

"their Benny's Parents, his dad and Gnomeo's dad were brothers"

"what happend to them?" i asked

"sadly Phil and Wisteria died a year after benny was born,and then a year later, Rob passed away." she said sadly

"Poor Benny how did they die?" i asked

"Nobody knows, they were out for an evening while Benny was with me, next day police say the found their bodies."

"OMG" we shreiked

"i know, Rob was devastated, and i was crying over wisteria fo weeks"

"Wait, Benny's mother was called Wisteria?" nanette asked

"yes?" said Marion

"wisteria, as in the plant wisteria, the plant over there?" i asked, we looked at the now fully grown wisteria plant that Tybalt planted as an apolygy for wrecking the last on.

"yes, after wistie died we planted that in memory of her and phil" she said

"awwwww that is soo sweet" Nanette said

"thank you, well i better get on, take care girls"Marion said and walked away from us.

"wow, i can't belive that actually happend"nanette said

"i know, i wonder how Benny's parents died" i said suspiciously

"it's a mystery"

"ye too bad for benny, he was just a baby,"

"how did Gnomeo's father die?" She asked

"oh, he got killed in a lawnmower accident" i said sadly

"wow, how do you know that?"

"gnomeo told me, and the worst part was, he saw it happen," i started to cry a little.

"aww poor Gnomeo, no wonder he's so upset."

"i wish there was a way i could comfort him"

"ummmmm where is he?" she asked

"he's gone for a walk alone, he said he wanted to be alone and i respect that"

"don't you think you should go and keep an eye on him?"

" i will later but right now i need to get some chores done."

we headed of to do our jobs so we can get back to relax but i was still very upset about gnomeo, whereever he was at this moment i hope was okay.

**Well there you go, first chapter of this story. oh and just so you know i only came up with those names for good reasons:**

**Marion=best friend's middle name Rob=boyfriend's name Phill=my favourite singer (phill collins) Wisteria=plant in the film, also i was reading another story that included a charecter called wisteria, i thought it would be coo used that name,**

**PLEASE REVEIW! I WOULD BE VERY GREATFUL CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON ALSO ON MY OTHER STORY! *kiss kiss***


	2. Happy memories

**sooooo here's the next chapter hope you enjoy!**

**chapter 2: Happy Memories **

**Gnomeo Pov:** The only place i could be at a time like this was at my father's grave, i didn't know what was wrong with me, i mean yes i was upset but i hate the fact i can't forget what happend, no matter how hard i try that day always haunts me. My father was a good gnome and i can't belive he had fanished right before my eyes, it wasn't fair! After it happend i was never the same, nor was my mother, i was turned into somebody who was filled with hate till this very day, but that was until i met juliet, somehow she took al the hate that was inside me and put it aside, i spent almost all my life hating the reds and never thought i would have anything to do with them but now that's all changed,i'm so glad it has and i couldn't ask for anything more, but ever since then all the anger i had at this day, all that was left was sadness and lonlyness, during the years i had at this day i would plot my plans for revenge against the reds in memory of my dad but now i didn't need to we were all in peace and i married a beautiful red. As i was alone with my thoughts i looked down on my dad's grave and started remembering a happy father and son day...

_"15 years ago:"_

_Me,mum,dad and Benny were on a family outing at the carnival and since i was only eight years old it was my first carnival experience because i was to small to go on any of the rides so there was no point going over the years but now that ive grown it could go on anything. Benny tagged along with us too, that was understandable, his parents were very busy back at the garden so i asked mum could he come too, and he did i really enjoyied his company._

_"ok, i'm going to take benny to the house of mirrors, do you want to go to Gnomeo?" my mother asked _

_"But i want to throw the hoops on the bottles mum" i said in my little voice_

_"well which one first?" Benny asked_

_"ive got an idea" my dad started "Marion, why don't you take Benny and i take Gnomeo and we can meet at the cafe in an hour?"_

_"Good idea Rob, your a genius" she said _

_"i know, just goes to show you picked the right guy and not that other jerk"_

_"It reminds me of what a good job i did on marrying you" she said kissing him_

_"ewww, mom, dad not here" i said covering my eyes_

_finally the both parted and we went our seperate ways, i went with dad and Benny went with mum, we made our way to the throw the hoop stands and i have to say there were preety good competeters, and really good prizes, i had my heart set on the blue rocket! it was huge but you can only win it if you can throw the hoops at each different bottle. no matter how hard i tried it was too hard either it was too far or they were jam jars, in the end i just gave up._

_"why give up so soon?" my dad asked_

_"i can't do it dad, it's too hard" i said upset_

_"listen to me son, nothing is too hard for you because you are a tough young man and i know you can do it, try again_

_"i can't, i give up"_

_"hey, what happend to the boy who never stop until he got what he wanted?" he smirked_

_"i think he died"_

_"you can do it i know you can, you just got to belive"_

_"dad, don't say all that cheesy stuff" i huffed_

_"all right then, let me give you some advice" he said kneeling down to my height "never give up, if you want something, go for it, never give up, promise me."_

_"ok i promise" i said and i had one more go, and before i knew it i had done it! i got the blue rocket and i couldn't be happier also it was all thanks to my father. after another half hour we went to meet up with my mum and benny._

_"well it looks like you've had a good time" my mum laughed _

_"ye look what i won" i cheered _

_"well done dear it looks wonderful" _

_"that is so cool" benny said _

_"ye, he won it all by himself" my dad said_

_"it was all thanks to you" i said_

_"no it was all you kiddo"_

_"dad can i tell you something?" i asked_

_"sure, what is it?" he asked _

_"i'm really proud of calling you my father" i smiled_

_"i'm proud of clling you my son" he said lifting me up and hugging me_

_"awwwww," my mum cried_

_"come on your part of this family hug too" my dad smirked_

_"you too Benny" i said_

_and all of us were in one big hug, if only my aunt and uncle would have come along with us we would be in a big family hug, i felt we wre one big happy family._

_"memory ends"_

That was a great day because i always listend to that one little advice my dad gave me, never give up. if i hadn't listend to him i would have given up on many things, like Juliet for example, i never stoped until the feud was over and we colud be together. Things had changed now, i mean a year later my aunt and uncle were horribly yet mysteriously killed and then another year went by my father died right before me! on this very day! the only place i could be was here, in his resting place, sadly this area was a little far away from the blue garden so i couldn't come here all the time, as i was alone with my thoughts i hadn't noticed my mother behind me.

"i figured you might be here" she said sadly

"morning mum" i said

"are you all right?" she asked

"i don't know"

"you know he would be very proud of you, just like i am"

"i miss him" i said sadly

"i know," she started" you look so much like him you know"

"do i"

"ye", she started "and you know i loved him don't you?"

"of course i do"

"like really loved him, sometimes all he had to do was just look at me and my breathing would go all funny" she chuckled softly

"he left too soon" i said

"i know" she started "Gnomeo if you don't mind i would like a moment alone with your father?"

"sure" i smiled

without saying another word i headed back to the garden, now that iv'e had my time alone i think i felt a whole lot better but i wonder how my mum is taking all of this, she suffers more than i do, i hope she's ok.

**Marion pov:** It was a good thing that gnomeo had gone, i could finally do what i came here to do, i opend up my little locket i kept around my neck and the next thing i knew this bright light began to shine on my husband's grave, i covered my eyes for protection and suddenly the light faded, i opened my eyes and it reviled a beautiful sight.

"Hello Marion"

"Hello Rob"

**uhh ohh cliffhanger! find out what happens next this chapter is for tpatfan, luv ya girl! xxxx**


	3. intermission from me! Xxx

**_Hello hello love345 fans, I know I am very late posting new chapters on both my stories but at the moment I'm on holiday, but I promise you once I get back I shall be working on both my stories, my deepest apologies to my fellow readers, especially to my friends, tpatfan16, jbabe16 and TMNTLover2, I know you are excited for my new chapters but I will let you know how they are going. And to anybody else who reads my stories please check out my friend s' stories, they rock! I will be posting very soon and hope you can all be very patient._**

**_Thank you very much for understanding and I love you all very much!_**

**_Yours sincerely, Love345 xxxxx_**

**_PS, seriously check out my friends' stories, they inspire me! Xxxxx_**


	4. one or two surprises?

**Next chapter, soo enjoy! **

**Chapter 4: one or two surprises?**

**Marion pov:**

**"**oh Robert, I can't tell you how thrilled I am to see you again" I cried , embracing him into a hug.

"Like wise, fair maiden" he joked

"If only you didn't have to go back we could be a family again"

"I know, but if I stay for too long, the guards will know I've gone," he stated.

"Its not fair", I cried " I need you back here"

"I know and need you too but I'm doing this for both you and gnomeo's safety"

"I know, it's just I hate lying to him, I mean he's our son."

"You could tell him I'm not dead"

"NO!" I shouted "if he finds out, he'll be angry and will never speak to me again"

"But he has a right to know" he started " he's going to find out soon"

"He won't, as long as I don't do anything that might catch his eye"

"Do you think if he ever found out we will be in danger again?" He asked

"Danger? Your already in danger, your trapped in a dungeon to safe your family's life, how much more danger can you get into?"

"True, but I still keep in touch with you, thanks to the teleported watch" he said showing off the watch on his wrist

"But everybody thinks your dead, including your son"

"True, but as long as he's safe and happy, I'm happy"

" I guess your right"

"How is he?"

"Upset on this day," I hope will be ok" I said worrying about him

"I'm sure he'll be fine"

"Easy for you to say, your dead"

"Oh thank you very much" he said sarcastically and giving me a kiss, a few moments later, his watch started glowing red and I know what that meant.

"Oh I have to go, if they find out I'm gone we'll all be in trouble"

"When can I see you again?"

"Two days, don't forget"

"I won't forget you in a million years" I said kissing him

"I love you Marion"

"I love you too Rob" and with that he disappeared back to life in a dungeon, I just wish It didn't have to be like this, Gnomeo needs to know about his father, but I can't, it had to remain a secret, no could know, no even knows, except for one person.

**Juliet pov:**

For pretty much for the whole day I just hung about with Nanette and just discussing anything that came to mind, part of me was feeling bad about gnomeo and how he's feeling but another part of me was bursting with excitement, so much I didn't notice Nanette shouting my name,

"Juliet!" She shrieked

"Huh? W...What?"

"I said are you ok?"

"Oh Nanette I don't know" I sighed

"Why? What's wrong"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"If I couldn't, I wouldn't be your best friend" she smiled

"Ok well the thing is..." I started "I took a test" I whispered

"A spelling test?" She asked

"No" I frowned

"A math test?"

"No"

"(Gasps) a Welsh test" she said

"Not an educational test Nanette!" I stated

"Oh, then what kind test?"

"A pregnancy test." I stated, she just stood there with her mouth wide open and didn't say anything, until 5 minutes later

"What?" She said, seriously? That's her reaction?

"A pregnancy test"

"Well what we're the results?"

"If I tell you, promo..." she cut me off

"I promise not to say anything"

"All right," I said, I took a deep breath,"it came out positive"

"You mean... your...?" She stammered

"That's right, I'm pregnant" I said " I'm gonna be a mamma"

"OMG I'M SOO HAPPY FOR YOU!" She shrieked

"Shh please shhush Nanette, just zip it" I pleaded

"Zip" she zipped her lips was so exited she squirted all over my face, like the time I told I was in love with a blue who is now my beautiful husband and the future father of my baby,

"This is soo exiting!" She shrieked

"I know" I laughed

"So what does gnomeo think about this?"

"Well... I haven't exactly told him yet" I mumbled

"How could not tell him about this? This is great news!"

"Do you seriously think this is the day he wants to find out I'm carrying his baby?" I asked sarcastically

"Good point, well u really should tell someone besides me"

"Fine, I'll go tell my dad" I said proudly

"There we go" she said

"See you later" I said and walked away, I spent a few minutes looking for my dad and found him where I thought he would be, my mother's resting place.

**oooo cliffhanger! Till the next chapter, my fellow readers xxxxxxx **


	5. love that lets go

**HEY Y'ALL, sorry I'm just super exited about this chapter, no in this chapter I've put in my favourite song by miley cyrus! But she doesn't sing it alone but if u know the song good for you if you don't we'll your loss! Anyway here is my new chapter, enjoy =) xxxx**

**Chapter 5: love that lets go**

**Juliet pov:** I walked over to my dad who was looking down at my mother's grave and I could tell, he was trying not to cry, my dad always stayed strong about my mother but I knew it was killing him inside, just l like it did to me when I think about her. I can't exactly remembered how she died, all I know is she disappeared not long after gnomeo's farther died, I just thought she passed on with no witnesses to see her death, dad always said that she did it so I won't have the image of her death in my head, even though I don't really remember I still miss her with all my heart, I was only nine when she died.

But I wasn't here to mourn, I came here to tell my dad some very good news that I hope he will love too, as I walked up to him he turned around and gave me a little kiss on my cheek,

'Hello dear' he said 'what are you doing here?'

'Oh you know, just walking by, passing through, wandering around that sort of thing he he' I said nervously, I didn't know why but I was scared to tell my own father I was pregnant.

'Are you alright dear?' He asked concerned

'Ummm... have you ever had a secret that you've never told anyone?' I asked

'No never have never will no I haven't all right! ' he yelled call me crazy but I think he was hiding something.

'Dad, your scaring me. You okay?'

'Yes sorry sweetheart I'm just tired that's all'

'Are you sure your ok?'

'I think I can ask you that same question' he smiled

'Dad, I've got some news for you'

'Well come on tell me'

'I... I'm...' I stuttered

'Your what?' He asked getting excited but at the same time concerned

'I'm pregnant' I said quietly, all I can see in his eyes was excitement

'My dear girl that's fantastic' he said picking me up and twirling me around

'So your not mad?' I asked

'Why would I be mad' I'm gonna be a grandpa!'

'Shhh calm down dad, I don't want you having a heart attack before this baby's born' I laughed

'Sorry dear I'm just so exited for you' he said hugging me

'Well do you mind keeping your excitement in until I tell gnomeo?' I asked

'Don't worry dear your secrets safe with me' he smiled and walked away, then he turned around and put his hand on my cheek, 'you know something?'

'What?' I asked

'Your mother would be so proud of you,' He smiled 'as am I' he kissed my cheek and walked away

I was thinking about what he said, about My mother, if she would be proud of me, I missed her so much, I got down on my knees and put a rose on her grave. I sat by her grave and started singing a song I knew for a long time, a song that really touches my heart,

(Juliet)

There's a gold frame  
That sits by the window  
And my heart breaks  
A little more each time I try  
To picture the memory inside

As I was singing I didn't notice gnomeo standing behind me, and funlly enough he knew the song and sung it with me.

(Gnomeo)

There's an old book  
I's too hard to read it  
But if you look  
You'd see how you look through my eyes

(Both)

But now one more chapter's gone by,  
And I know...

It's time to move on;  
Even though I'm not ready.  
I've got to be strong,  
And trust where you're heading.  
Even though It's not easy (not easy),  
Right now the right kind of love...  
Is the love that let's go, go

And as we were singing he got me to my feet and we both started dancing in eachothers arms doing the waltz.

(Juliet)

There's an old dance that we've done forever  
You give me your hand, but let me decide when to reach  
You always let me be me  
But now's my time to take chances  
And find my own wings  
And whatever happens  
I know you'll be there waiting for me

(Both)

It's time to move on, even though I'm not ready  
I've got to be strong, and trust where I'm heading  
And even though it's not easy, (it's not easy)  
I know the right kind of love

Doesn't wanna miss the future,  
Or stand in the past.  
It will always hold on;  
But never hold you back.  
And even though It's not easy (not easy),  
Right now the right kind of love  
Is love that let's go.

(Gnomeo)

It's time I let you

(Juliet)

With a love that let's

(Both)

Go.

We finished the song he dipped me slowly and brought his lips to mine. It was definitely like kissing an angel, I could feel it was like falling in love all over again, sadly we both parted and I sat on his lap on the ground.

'So I take it your feeling better?' I asked

'Seeing you always makes me feel better' he smiled, I was completely flattered

'Awww your so sweet'

'Isn't that why you married me?' He flirted

'And other things too' I flirted kissing his sweet lips and pulled away 'gnomeo I'm sorry' I said tearing up a bit

'Sorry? For what?' He asked drying my tears

'For your loss'

'How did you know it was today?'

'Marion told me' I said

'Marion?'

'Your mother Marion, don't you know your mother's name?'

'Well sorry I'm used to calling her mother' he said sarcastically

'Of course sorry' I said 'but I am sorry to day Must be a sad day for you'

'Well that song made me feel better' He smiled 'I was thinking about My father and you while singing'

'Funny, I was thinking about My mother and you while singing' I smiled

'Well thanks to you I feel a whole lot better' he smiled

'I'm glad your feeling better' I giggled

'And I remember saying this morning when I'm feeling better,I was all yours' he flirted

'I think I'll take up that offer' I flirted back

And just like that he picked me up bride style towards the greenhouse, I really wanted to tell him the news of my pregnancy but I think it could wait until tomorrow morning (wink wink)

**Marion pov:**

It was already 11:00 at night and I was on my way to see someone who is also very important to me I walked over to where he hung about and I could see he was happy to see me, it was redbrick

'Good evening my lady' he said kissing my hand

'Good evening to you my Lord' I replied

I know what your thinking but me and redbrick have been dear friends for years and also our children are married to each other. Even though it may look like we hate one another, we both share a secret and have something In common,

Both our spouse's are still alive.

'Did you see him?' He asked

'Yes and I couldn't be happier' I smiled

'Did you ask about her is she ok?'

'I'm sorry I didn't get the chance, he teleported back before I could ask' I said sadly

'Oh I'm just worried about her'

'Hey she'll be fine ok? I've known Jean for a long time and I know she won't go down without a fight' I told him

'Your right thank you Marion' He said hugging me 'how was he?' He asked concerned

'he's fine, asking about his son' I said sadly

'I wish it didn't have to be like this' he said sadly

'I know' I said hugging him

'Well I better be heading back' he said and walked away from me.

I looked up at the beautiful stars in the sky and wondering what was my darling Rob doing at this moment.

**Rob pov:**

I looked out of my dungeon window thinking what my darling wife and son doing at this moment and I would give anything to go back home, a place I know where I'm known and loved a place I can call home. But it that's never gonna happen , I just wish I could have a chance to get back home again.

(Rob)

I'm counting on a memory to get me out of here  
I'm waiting for the fog around this spooky little town to clear  
All this time I spent being someone else's friend  
Just one more time, for old time's sake I'd like to go back home again  
The world had seven wonders once upon a time

It's sure enough the favored nations aided their decline  
And all around me I've seen times like it was back when  
But like back then, I'd say a men if I could get back home again

_[Chorus:]_  
If I could go back home, if I could go back home  
If I'd never left, I'd never have known  
We all dream of leaving, but wind up in the end  
Spending all our time trying to get back home again

Could have been a jailbreak and a spotlight hitting me  
Or was I just some nightclub singer, back in 1963  
In the old part of Valencia, on the coast of Spain  
Never tiring once of hearing songs about going home again

_[Chorus x2:]_  
If I could go back home, if I could go back home  
If I'd never left, I'd never have known  
We all dream of leaving, but wind up in the end  
Spending all our time trying to get back home again

As I finished my song I realised I wasn't gonna give up until I was back with my wife and son. I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes.

'I will return, I promise.'

**WOW Longest chapter ever! Please review next chapter coming soon xxxxxxxxxx by for now xxx**


	6. My love story

**HEY I'm back with another chapter! By the way if your not psyched on this chapter you will be on the next one! Anyway here you go, enjoy xxx**

**Chapter 6: My love story**

**Juliet pov:** I have never been this happy in my life! I married the love of my life, I was pregnant with our baby and my dad was over the moon! I was laying down on our bed next to Gnomeo and he even looked handsome when he was asleep, I began to wonder what our life is going to be like when the baby arrives, maybe just the one or we could have dozens more, no matter, I wouldn't care what our future is as long as I do it with Gnomeo. As I was thinking Gnomeo began to stir in his sleep and opened his beautiful blue eyes.

'Morning gorgeous' He flirted

'Morning to you too' I smiled

We both got up,changed,breakfast and went into the garden to do our daily chores, Gnomeo went off to work on the lawnmower with tybalt and I helped the bunnies plant some orchids on the porch , after about 2 hours I met up with Gnomeo and we went for a little walk around the garden, who knows, next time we might do this we could be pushing a baby stroller around with us. Speaking of which we were alone now was the best time to tell him I was pregnant.

'Hey you ok?' he asked

'Ye, no oh I don't know' I replied, I was worrying what his reaction was gonna be like.

'Something bothering you?' he asked

'Not something, someone' I smiled

'Oh,is it me?' he asked

'No, someone better' I giggled

'Someone better than me? I must have some competition' he laughed

'Oh yes'

'Well who's bothering you?'

'You really don't know, do you?

'Know what?'

And just like that he was more confused than he was before, I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach , he was confused at first but then his face went blank, he looked at me and began to smile .

'Juliet...' he started

'Yes?'

'Are you...?' I cut him off

'Pregnant? Why yes, yes I am' I smiled

Before I knew it, he twirled me around and started kissing me rapidly over and over again, I was so glad he knew and to react this way, I was glad he knew and we could begin to prepare for the baby.

'We're gonna have a little baby Jules, you and me, a baby.'

'I know' I smiled

'Have you thought about names?' He asked straight

'Whoa, I'm only three weeks, let's not rush into that' I laughed

'I know but I'm so exited!' he smiled twirling me around in his arms

'So am I, I'm so glad this happens to us' I said kissing his sweet lips

As we carried on walking we saw Nanette and Paris coming in and out of lady blueberry's shed, including my dad.

'Hey what's going on?' Gnomeo asked

'Oh your mum wants a clear out of this place so we're just giving her a little hand' Paris explained

'Really? What kind of stuff?' I asked

'Anything old or that could be used again' Nanette replied

Just as we were talking, Marion came out and looked very pleased to see us.

'Oh just the people I wanted to see' she smiled

'Hi mum' gnomeo said kissing her cheek, it was still cute how he can be such a mama's boy

'Morning Marion' I smiled

'Mum, why are you cleaning out stuff?' Gnomeo asked

'Well I thought it would be nice to have a little spring clean, also if there's anything in the attic that would interest you and Juliet or anybody else' she smiled

That's when I just had a good idea and that won't have to cost me and Gnomeo a penny.

'Do you by any chance happen to have any baby stuff up there do you?' I asked

'Oh yes, plenty, I've got some old baby clothes,toys, Stroller even a crib,' she smiled

'Perfect' Gnomeo smiled

'Why do you ask?' She asked

'Well mum,I guess now is the best time to tell you' Gnomeo started

'What? Tell me what?' She asked

'Marion...I'm pregnant' I stated

She just froze in her place and then a smile started to appear on her face.

'OH MY GOODNESS! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH! She shrieked

'I knew you'd be pleased ' Gnomeo smiled

'I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, besides gnomeo only found out today too' I giggled

'Don't worry about it, let's just enjoy the fact your having a little bundle of joy' she smiled

'So, can we use the stuff?' I asked

'Course you can, come in' she said

We went up into the attic and managed to get all the baby stuff out of there, we collected all of gnomeo's old toys,crib and stoller and we kept the clothes in case the baby turned out to be a boy. As Gnomeo and Marion were taking down the crib, I looked around and saw an old unlocked chest, I opened it up and and saw a beautiful white puffy dress inside, along with an old Vail, a tiara and a beautiful sapphire necklace, I was so hypnotized by it I didn't see Marion behind me.

'What are you doing?' She asked

'Oh nothing,just looking at this' I said holding up the dress a little, her face grew a big smile when she saw the dress

'My goodness, I forgot how beautiful it looked' she smiled with a little tear in her eye,

'What is it?' I asked

'This is my wedding dress' she smiled, no surprise there, it defiantly was a wedding dress, I just never realised it belonged to Marion.

'It's so beautiful' I smiled

'It's old' she said

'Rob must have been a very lucky gnome' I smiled

'Well I hope he was' she replied

'He defiantly was' gnomeo said who was standing behind us during our conversation.

'Thank you dears' she smiled

'Can I ask you something?' I asked

'Well of course my dear, what's your question?' She asked

'How did you fall in love with Rob?' I asked, I know I shouldn't ask such a question for it might upset either her or gnomeo but I love a good love story.

'Oh I don't know where to begin' she started

'Well it all started 25 years ago...

_25 years earlier_

_Marion was having her 19th birthday party and wasn't having a good time, her friends were off dancing with their date, including her best friend wisteria, her dad wasn't paying any attention to her, of course he never did ever since her mother ran off a night before their wedding, but worst of all that was going on in Marion's mind was... She Was Engaged! To someone she has never met. If she didn't agree to the marriage her entire family would be in peril. _

_Her soon to be husband was supposed to arrive an hour ago but still no improvement, she was looking down on the floor and saw two black shoes facing her, she looked up and saw one of her best friends in a black tuxedo, Rob and Marion had been friends for as long as they can remember but even though they don't admit it to each other, they were madly in love with one another._

_'How do I look?' He smirked _

_'Very trendy' she smiled_

_'I thought your soon to be husband was supposed to be around' he wondered _

_'Ye well, he hasn't shown up yet' she frowned _

_'Well, since he hasn't arrived yet, May I escort the fair maiden to the dance floor?' he smiled_

_'I don't know, what if my dad sees you?'she asked concerned_

_'Come on, one dance?' He pleaded _

_'Oh ok, one dance' she smiled_

_Both friends got on the dance floor and began to dance in the centre of the room, they were dancing to 'Your song' by Elton John and Rob was singing the lyrics into Marion's ear, as the song ended, he dipped her slightly and both of them just stared into each others eyes, both of them now knew how they felt about each other._

_The end_

'And that's about it I suppose' she smiled

'Wait that can't be it, what happened next?' I asked

'Ye who was the other guy who was gonna force you into marriage' gnomeo asked slightly mad

'All in good time, that's another story'

'Ye but I want to hear that story' Gnomeo frowned

'All in good time dear, now run along dears' she smiled

'Wait a minute, I want to know'I said

'Look now's not a good time ok?' She replied quickly

'But...' I stated

'Conversation over now please run along' she stated

'Why do you have to end every conversation like that?' he asked, 'It's like your hiding something'

'Who? Me? Oh don't be silly dears I'm just feeling a bit tired after that story, if you don't mind I'm gonna take a nap' she smiled

'Oh sure, well thank you for the baby stuff' I smiled

'No problem dears, by now' she said shutting the door. Me and gnomeo kept walking around the garden and started talking about our future with the baby, but what I really wanted to know was Marion's story, what happens after that? Why did it happen? But I really wanted to know why she was so eager to get rid of us so quickly, what was wrong with her? Why was she in a hurry? Is she hiding something? Or someone?

**Well there you go, plz review after reading! Xxx thanx**


	7. My dead mother in law?

**Here's something you wouldn't expect, this is for tpatfan, because she gave me this idea (thanks girl) and also this chapter for jbabe as her slightly late birthday gift, happy birthday girl! Xxx**

**Chapter 7: My dead mother in law?**

**Gnomeo Pov:** The past few weeks have been a total blast! My wife was pregnant with our baby, the baby's room was sorted and we had everybody's support, but what has been bugging me is that my mum and Juliet's dad have been acting very odd around us, they kept wondering off without telling us and I felt like they were hiding something from their own children, And I've also been trying to get mum to tell me the story about her past with dad but it's really hard to do that when my dad is dead (or so I thought), I felt she was hiding something from me, as I was thinking, Juliet came up to me with a book in her hand.

'Hey you all right?'she asked concerned

'Ye I guess' I said miserably

'Come on, tell your wife what's wrong' she said in a little baby voice

'It's just...Mum's been acting very odd lately that's all' I answered

'What do mean odd?'

'Well she keeps wondering off without telling anybody and she's beginning to worry me'

'I know how you feel, my dad is doing the same as well'

'What is good on with those two?' I wondered

'I don't know' she frowned

'I just wish I knew what they were doing'

'Maybe we can' she smirked

'What?'

'What if I follow your mother and you follow my dad'

'Why would I want to do that?' I asked

'Well if it's a women thing, I could talk to her you know...'

'Good point, ok I'll follow your dad and you follow my mum' I smiled

'Ok great' she said kissing me and going back to her book.

'So, what are you reading?'

'Oh it's just a baby book of names' she smiled

'Why would you want to buy a book to name your baby?' I wondered

'So you can name your baby,' she said sarcastically and laughed

'Ha ha, funny' I said kissing her sweet lips

'Well I got to go, I'll see you later,' she smiled

'I hope so, I love you' I yelled to her

As she left I went around looking for Lord Redbrick as Juliet went around looking for mum, I hope what ever their secret was was I hope it was worth finding out.

**Juliet pov:** I was so happy to have a husband like Gnomeo, he was kind, caring, brave and very handsome, I mean I loved him so much I wrote a little song about how I feel for him and our baby.

Don't know if I'm wrong don't know if I'm right,  
I don't know whether to say it or keep it inside  
What is this that I feel deep inside of me?  
Today I wonder if love is like this  
While something told me about you  
While something was growing in me  
I found the answers to my loneliness  
Now I know that to live is to dream

[Chorus]  
Cause of you I feel heaven around us  
I love you, I love you  
That in your arms, there's no fear around us  
I love you, I love you  
That you miss me with your eyes  
I need you, I love you

And when you get closer I don't know how to act  
I look like a little girl, I start shaking  
I don't know what happens to me, I don't know if it's normal  
Or if the same thing happens to all the girls  
While something told me about you  
While something was growing in me  
I found the answers to my loneliness  
Now I know that living is dreaming

[Chorus x2]

I don't know if I'm doing well, I don't know if I'm doing bad  
I don't know whether to say it or stay silent.

I love you, I love you. Cause of you I feel heaven around us.

I wrote this song specially for Gnomeo, basically it's not just a song it's everything I feel for him, as I finished the song I went to look for Marion and keep my part of the deal.

**Lord R pov:** I was about to have one of the most greatest days of my life, I had just received a message from Marion who heard from Rod that I could see my wife after such a long time, I went over to Rob 's grave, it's the only place the teleportation can commence, I used the necklace that Marion gave me and suddenly this bright light appeared, and the next thing I knew, My Wife was there! Smiling, she hadn't changed a bit, she wore a long red dress that looked a bit wore out her hair was still long and brown but it looked like someone had been pulling on it and her face was full of cuts and bruises but I knew that this was my wife.

'June, your alive!' I yelled in happiness

'I am and I have never been more thrilled to see you' she smiled

'What happened to you?' I asked concerned

'Him' she frowned

'He did this to you' I asked concerned

' Yes, any more torture I would have been dead but Rob stopped him and took the beating for me' she smiled

'He's a good man' I smiled

'Your both good men' she smiled

'Well I have some news' I announced

'What news?'

'Our daughter is pregnant'

'Oh darling that's wonderful news'

'I'm glad you think so' I smiled

'How is Juliet?' she asked concerned

'She's fine, she misses you, we both miss you'

'Miss you both too, but I'm doing this for both your sakes'

'I know but I just wish It didn't have to be this way' I frowned

'I know but what can we do?' she asked

'We could attack the castle and rescue you and Rob' I suggested

'NO! If you do they'll harm Juliet and gnomeo, you know that'

'True but I want you back here, and Marion wants Rob back too'

'I know but this is how it's supposed to be, the kids can never know about Rob and I because if they do ...' I cut her off

'Their lives will be in danger again I know' I frowned

'Let alone with a baby on the way' she said

'I guess your right' I smiled

'When am I ever wrong?' She Joked

As I was about to kiss her, the watch began to glow and I knew she had to go,'

'I'm sorry, Rob Senses danger, I got to go back,'

'When will I see you again?' I asked

'Soon I promise' she smiled

'I love you' I said kissing her

'I love you too' she smiled and disappeared.

I felt so happy to know she was alright, and knowing Rob was looking out for Her made me feel a lot better, I went back to the garden but forgot to put the necklace in my pocket, but the word thing I didn't know, I was being watched.

**Gnomeo pov:** I can't believe what I just saw with my own two eyes! Lord Redbrick was talking with a beautiful woman who looked a lot like Juliet, except this women was my mother in law! I can't believe It! Juliet's mother is alive just when I thought he was having guy problems, I came out of my hiding place but jumped straight back in when he turned around. He came back and picked up this small object that looked a lot like the necklace my mother always wears, she never took it off for anything.

'Can't Belive I would forget about this, better take it back to Marion' he said and walked away again

Marion?! Who's... Oh right, my mother, is she involved in this? Why her necklace? And why would she be in a situation like this? None of this made sense! Wait did she say the name...Rob?! No no it can't be.. Can it? He died when I was 10, but I can't say I was sure, I mean they never found his body, it was like with Benny's parents, what if their alive? My own aunt and uncle alive? And my father? What about him? I couldn't just jump into conclusions yet, first I needed to talk to mum... Wait a minute, . I just saw my dead mother in law, should I tell Juliet? They did say that would be a bad idea, but Juliet's my wife and I told her I would find out what was going on with her dad. I don't know what to do. Then Juliet suddenly popped into my mind, she was one the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and our baby was gonna be twice as cute as both of us, I was so happy and confused at this point, I started singing a song that I really don't enjoy that much but Juliet did. ** (little things, by 1D)**

Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things

That song made me realize how much I love Juliet, and everything about her, including the baby. Which is why I've decided to tell Juliet the truth.

The truth about her non dead mother. She has a right to know.

**Uhh Ohh, what's gonna happen next, stay tuned for the next chapter *kiss kiss* This was for my BFFS, TPATFAN and JBABE, hope you enjoyed Luv ya!**


End file.
